


In Sync

by Steadfxst



Series: On the Same Page [3]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: In which Jim learns to stop emotionally torturing himself.





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doesyourmotherknowyoureanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyourmotherknowyoureanon/gifts), [ruthvsreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/gifts).



“How is he?” Bob asks.

“Through the worst of it, I think,” Patrice says.

Jim feels her hand run through his hair. There’s a moment when Jim just lies there, eyes closed, as his wife caresses him. But then—

“Are you alright?” Bob asks.

“I’m fine. It’s just. Well, I'm sure he already told you, but this is probably his last one,” she says. "His last heat."

Her voice cracks.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m just being sentimental. It’s not like there won’t be sex. But…”

“But it will be different,” Bob supplies.

She feels silly for forgetting that Bob and Ann have already gone through this together.

“It will be different,” Patrice agrees.

Jim can’t stand lying still any longer, and he turns over to see Bob holding Patrice’s free hand. She lifts her hand off of his head and places it on his chest instead. His heart beats a little faster. She smiles down at him. 

“Bob really tired you out, huh?”

Jim smiles sheepishly.

“A little,” he admits.

Jim runs his hand up her thigh.

“Do you need more?” she asks.

He could always use more Patrice in his life—that wouldn’t change no matter what his body was going through—but the persistent ache that had started nearly two days ago had subsided to a dull ache. Something that had slipped into the back of his mind. It was just as he had expected.

“I think I’m okay for now. I’m pretty beat.”

“What about you, Patrice?” Bob asks.

His eyes flick down momentarily to meet Jim’s before darting back to hers. Jim realizes that he had obviously missed something while he had been sleeping. Bob squeezes her hand a little tighter. Before Jim can ask what he missed, Bob leans in for a kiss, which Patrice reciprocates with a soft whimper. All vestiges of sleep vanish.

“ _Oh!_ ” Jim says.

They pull apart slowly.

“Jim?” she says. She’s not looking at him; she’s still looking at Bob. “Can I fuck Bob? Please, honey?”

She’s trembling, and Jim’s already hard again, just from hearing her voice break and seeing the way they’re looking at each other. Jim knows that voice and that look all too well.

“Yes,” he says, voice husky and mouth suddenly dry. "Of course."

Jim watches Bob slip down further onto the pillows to allow for a more comfortable position for her to straddle him, and Jim _has_ to touch himself. His grip tightens as he watches her maintain eye contact with Bob as she sinks down onto him. Her hands come up to his shoulders, and Jim sucks in a sharp gasp.

Patrice was _pinning_ him. She was  _pinning_ another alpha.

“Bob?” he quietly interjects.

Bob licks his lips, takes a deep breath before answering.

“It's fine, Jim.”

Jim swallows. His voice—his voice was so deep. Almost a growl. He feels fresh slick run through him again.

“I—I need—”

“This is what _she_  needs, Jim,” Bob says.

“You’ve already had Bob, and now it’s my turn," Patrice says. "You're mine, and now so is he.”

Jim’s eyes dart to Bob to see how he, a mated alpha for god’s sake, would handle being called another mated alpha's possession. Bob's hands come up off the bed and grip her hips tightly between his large hands as she moves, but he makes no comment. The only indication that showed his distaste for her claim was a quirked brow and a subtle head tilt. Jim’s hand moves a little faster, and he bites his lip. Bob was  _allowing_ it.

Patrice picks up her pace a little, and Bob grunts. Jim watches his hands spasm, digging into her skin. He probably wanted to flip their positions, as his instinct was no doubt screaming at him to do, but he doesn’t.

He _doesn’t_. They must have planned this. Bob must have told her how guilty he felt sleeping with Jim in their marital bed without Patrice. And sure, Patrice had told him that all was well, and she had given her blessing, but now he was _watching_ it happen. He could see if for himself now: Patrice was in charge.

The sudden thought is enough to make him come, white fluid spills over his fist as he whimpers his way through it. He watches Patrice move faster in response to his orgasm, and suddenly, she comes too. It had always been like that with them; they were too in-tune to do anything else, even when he wasn’t inside her.

Patrice takes a moment to collect herself, and Bob patiently waits. He was still hard. Deliciously so. Patrice is loath to leave Bob wanting. She climbs off him.

“Finish him off, Jim.”

Jim hastens to obey. The second he sinks down all the way, Bob flips their positions. This time, Jim is the one to be pinned, and Bob ruts into him hard and fast. He tucks his face into Jim’s neck and grunts as his knot expands as he empties himself into Jim.

Jim is breathless. There was no reason for him to be out of breath when he’d barely done anything, but it was the first time Bob had knotted him since he got here, and he’s ~~a little~~ overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry,” Bob pants. “I—I didn’t mean to knot him. I held it back as long as I could. I—”

“It’s okay,” Patrice says.

She’s lying next to him now, Bob still positioned over him.

“It’ll take a minute to go back to normal. I can’t pull out right away,” Bob explains, words tumbling out. “Not without hurting him.”

There’s a moment where Jim is about to beg him to stay where he is. But then Patrice says:

“It’s okay. Jim needs it. He’s never had a real knot before.”

Bob nods. He shifts a little as his knot shrinks, and Jim hisses.

“How did that feel?” she asks.

“Full,” he says.

She smiles.

“I’m going to pull out now,” Bob says softly.

“Okay,” Jim says.

He reluctant for either of them to move, but he knows Bob has to. Bob lies down on the other side of him, leaving him sandwiched between them. Jim leans in and kisses his wife.

“I love you, Patrice.”

“I love you, Jim.”

"I love you, Bob."

"I love you, Jim."


End file.
